A variety of two part attachments have been provided for stabilizing an overdenture. Known devices, while achieving a stabilizing function, unnecessarily impose stresses on the attachment parts, on the tooth or implant, and on the jawbone itself. Perpendicular occlusal forces of moderate magnitude desirably are broadly distributed over the gum tissue with the attachment simply restricting lateral movement.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an improved attachment for a removable prosthesis that freely yields to perpendicular occlusal forces, ensuring broad distribution to the surrounding gum tissue, and that yields to slight tilting movements all while providing lateral stability. Another object of the present invention is to provide an attachment of this character so designed that the lateral forces are applied to the implant or tooth root at a level very near that of the gum tissue overlying the jawbone crest.